Boots
The Boots (ブーツ Būtsu, also known as the Leg Ring and the Swiftsole), are a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Boots increase its user's Movement by 2 points. In earlier titles, the Boots increased movement by 4 points instead, making its effect more valuable. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, the Speed Ring possesses a similar effect to the Boots, boosting movement by five and maxing out its user's Speed. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, the Boots are replaced by the Leg Ring (レッグリング Leggu ringu). The Leg Ring must be placed in the inventory of any unit for its Movement-boosting effect to take place. The Boots are also known as the Leg Ring in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, although this incarnation of the ring is expendable, permanently increasing its user's Movement when used. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the Boots are renamed to the Swiftsoles in the localized version of the game. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Boots' equivalent is a potion known as Movement Plus which permanently raises its user's movement by 3. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, you can get any unit to have 20 movement by hacking in extra boots. You can still use boots after said unit reaches 20 movement, but nothing will happen. Generally, only one pair of Boots may be acquired in any one given play-through of the various games (save for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Fire Emblem Awakening, and Fire Emblem Fates), a fact that mandates discretion to be exercised before using it. Boots most benefit the Lord unit or a utility character, such as a Thief or a Dancer. Alternately, slower classes, such as the Ballistician or the Knight/General classes, may benefit from being given the Boots to improve their poor movement range. The Boots are conversely given to high-movement units in order to further maximize their battle efficiency. This is especially true in Awakening and Fates if you give Boots to a unit with Galeforce. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Boots |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Movement by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Boots |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Leg Ring |1 |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Movement by 3. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Leg Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Movement Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 3. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Boots |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Boots |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Swiftsoles |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Boots |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Boots |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Boots |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Boots |1 |2,500 |Increases it user's Movement by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Boots |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Movement by 2 (cannot be used on the same character twice). |} Fire Emblem Fates |Boots |1 |1000 |Permanently increases Mov by 1. |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia | Boots |1 |3 Gold |Permanently increases Mov by 1. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 10 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 13 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Pizarl (Ch. 3) |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 8x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 26 - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 28 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Wight (Melee) 0.01% • Draco Zombie 0.01% • Cyclops 0.15% • Elder Bael 0.05% |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 3:' Ch. 12 - View the base conversation titled "Tauroneo". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Main Story:' Ch. 9 - Chest '''Extra Chapters:' DL1 - Chest |- |Visit |'Extra Chapters:' BS4 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Renown |Acquire 50,000 Renown points in order to obtain one pair of Boots through this method. |} Fire Emblem Fates |Treasure |Birthright: Ch. 20, Ch. 25 - Chest Conquest: Ch. 23 - Chest |- |Miscellaneous |Conquest: Ch. 16 (execute Shura) Revelations: Ch. 24 (complete Stealth mission) All: Another Gift from Anna, BP/VP ranking, Path Bonuses |} Only up to two pairs of boots may be given to any individual character. Gallery File:Leg Ring TCG.jpg|The '''Leg Ring', as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Boots TCG.jpg|The Boots, as they appear in the fifth series of the TCG.